I Would Understand
by Darksim
Summary: During a field trip a average high school student and his friend are involved in a fatal accident. One such accident that sends them on a adventure through that will change there lives forever.
1. A Disastrous Beginning

**I Would Understand**

Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello everybody, this is my first fan fiction, so reviews will be greatly appreciated in helping me better develop this and future stories.

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters, the only thing that I do own would be the main characters Chris and Amy, and their possible relatives and/or connections that do not directly relate to How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

"WA WA WA AWAA WA WA."

That's all I heard from my teacher Mr. Burrton, sounded just like the teachers in the Charlie Brown shows. It isn't so much the fact that he had a boring voice or anything, he was actually a pretty interesting to listen too, it was because the school's "Field-trip Rules and Regulations Guidebook" that he had to read, bored me to tears.

You see, I am part of my high schools band, which means that, periodically, we go on field trips to wherever our concerts were. This time we were going out to Las Vegas, which I don't know why they would take a bunch of high school students to the epicenter of gambling, booze, and night shows, but who was I to complain. I mean it was ONLY 5 HOURS in a bus.

The only reason I didn't smash my head into the window next to my seat, was my best friend Amy. She was actually my only friend, ever sense elementary school, but that wasn't important right now. The more important thing is that Amy just sat down right next to me, giving me someone to talk to.

"Hey Chris", Amy spoke as she sat down. Just hearing her voice helps me get through the day sometimes. My life is just so average, so boring, so uneventfully normal that it just makes me…"Hello, Chris, are you there?" she asked whilst waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, Y-yeah I'm here." Man this is embarrassing, I didn't know I was staring at her the entire time.

"Aww, you're blushing." She smiled and laughed. I turned my head quickly to save myself from further embarrassment. God, I am so pathetic.

I decided to stare out the window as the bus started to move away from the front of the school. Finally we were going to get on the road, I couldn't wait to get to my hotel room and just relax. Of course, Amy will be in my hotel room as well, which means she'll probably drag me to go shopping with her or something like that. Which, I didn't mind that much, I just didn't like the heat. The heat in Las Vegas is like playing Frogger, except with a giant oven. 'Quickly, let's get over to the next air conditioned hotel so we don't die from heat exhaustion…or moving cars'.

I looked back towards Amy and saw her looking at her iPod with one earbud in. She looked at me and gave me the 'I'm sorry for making you feel bad but I was having too much fun' look and offered me one of her earbuds. I accepted it and stuck my tongue out at her; she then proceeded to punch me in the arm playfully. Man, what a great friendship we have. I guess this contradicts my life being boring. Everything I do with Amy seems to have more meaning to it than if I would do it by myself. I guess she would be the silver lining in my life.

I turned my head back to her than took a peek at what she was choosing on her iPod. She turned her head away from the iPod for a second and spoke.

"Hey don't look; I want it to be a surprise" I turned my head back towards the window and stared out at the scenery. Tree, tree, tree, tree, car, tree, tree…this is getting me nowhere. Let's see what I can do to pass the time. I looked around at the other students to find them messing around with various objects, namely the iPhone, but one kid had a Sudoku book. He must not have been doing too well because he threw to at the back of the seat in front of him. The two kids in front of me are playing tic-tac-toe, I never understood why it was named that.

"Hey, I found a song you would like" I looked over at Amy; she pressed a button on the iPod and put it away. I would be best just to wait for the song than try to take a peak at what she chose. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and waited for the song to hit my ear. When I heard the song, I became elated by her choice, as it was my favorite song. Looking out the window, I saw that time had flown by as it was late in the afternoon. I yawned and stretched my arms and laid my head back against the chair. Slowly I started to drift away into sleep.

"**Make sure you bring all the necessities in your pack before you leave this world."**

My eyes shot open immediately, and I started to look around the bus. It was night time, and we were still on the road, good. I looked at my shoulder to see Amy's head resting on it. Craning my head I found out that she's sleeping, with the iPod still connected to both of us. I carefully removed the earbuds from both of our ears and took a look at the iPod in her hand. It had died, but I don't think she would mind much. I laid my head back against the chair again and closed my eyes. Amy and I did everything together. Every time we went somewhere, we shared food, drinks, books, even clothes sometimes, my clothes of course, I don't think I would be able to wear her clothes, anyway that would be weird.

I looked down at the floor where my backpack is. Picking it up, I started to look through the pockets and their contents. Sandwiches, bottles of water, money, hotel reservation paper…I need something to protect my self. A knife, that would be necessity right? The voice did say I should bring only necessary items.

Wait, what the hell am I doing right now?

I put the backpack down in-between my legs. A feeling of dread passed over me and I started to tense up. I scooted next to Amy so that our arms were touching and started to look around at everybody else. Everybody around me is sleeping, but I couldn't tell about the rest of the bus. I could see the teacher looking at the other students before looking at me. Out the front window I could see two bright lights heading for the bus. I quickly put and arm around Amy as I braced my self. Everything felt like it was slowing down.

There was a piercing screech and a jolt, everything blurred and I felt a pain in my shoulder and my head. Another screech, the bus is moving, more pain in my back, then nothing. It became pitch black.

I opened my eyes and got up but, something felt off. I felt another presence near me, but it was still completely dark. Then I saw my reflection, sandy blonde hair that was messy and was in front of my eyes, which were blue, a fairly athletic build and a blue T-shirt with jeans. Yep, that was me alright. My reflection disappeared and another figure took its place.

"**Welcome, to the in-between"** The man standing in front of me was tall, with weird silvery hair and brown eyes.** "This is where you will be judged and passed on."** That caught my attention. What is going on?

"Wait, what do you mean by passed on, and the in-between, is that like Purgatory."

"**Call it what you wish"** a manila folder appeared in his hand and he started to flip through it. Wait, why would he need a manila folder, shouldn't he be like all powerful or something, I mean the folder just APPEARED in his hands, that's kind of weird if you ask me. Damn it focus, I need to focus. **"Perfect"** he exclaimed, **"this is where you will go to."** He handed me a picture of some houses on an island. The man started to walk away from me. I looked back up from my picture; thoughts are racing through my mind. What is this? What is going on?

"Hold on you never answered my question." I was about to speak again, but he held his hand up to silence me, it worked.

"**You have died, and this place is where you are judged."** A desk and chair appeared, he sat down, leaned back, then continued, **"I have foreseen your death and reviewed your life up to this point, and determined that you will do great good in that place"** he pointed at the picture in my hand**, "do you have anymore questions."**

Well, that shut me up right quick. There was still one thing that nagged at me though.

"What about Amy?"

He got up, and walked to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke softly.

"**She did not die immediately, but will slowly die in the next few days due to injury."**

I was crushed; I can't believe this was happening to me. I felt tears welling up, and I closed my eyes and looked down. I am pathetic. **"But,"** I looked back up at him, **"you do better as a person while you are with her, so she will go with you."** A small glimmer of hope, it made me feel better. He started to walk back to his desk.

"Where are we going" my voice was shaky.

A stamp appeared in his hand and he stamped my folder and another folder which I assumed was Amy's. **"Berk"** he said. There was a flash, and then I went blank again.


	2. The Lake

I Would Understand

Chapter 2

Seagulls, waves crashing against rock, wind blowing through trees, chill in the air, Beach? No, a cliff, the waves are too distant for a beach.

I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of where we are. I pushed myself off of the ground with my non battered arm and rubbed my eyes. Sitting up, I could see that we were defiantly not in Nevada anymore. There were few words to describe this, this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was surreal. There was a large cliff overlooking the ocean, but there was no horizon, the sky melded with the ocean to make this dark gray haze. There were chunks of ice floating in to the shore. Are we in Greenland? No, the man said we were in Berk, where is that?

"What happened?" Amy spoke. I turned my head to see Amy pushing herself off the ground to get a better view of our predicament. I scooted over to her and helped her up. She glanced around with a worried look on her face, "Where are we? What's going on?" She reached down and grabbed my hand, squeezing on to it tightly. I got up on my feet, my legs felt like putty, but after some pain I was able to stand fairly well. I couldn't really tell how badly my legs were injured because of my pants blocked them, but I had an idea, and it wasn't pretty. After I helped Amy up, I was finally able to get a very good look at all around us. Everything here was very green, untouched, but, weren't there supposed to be houses?

"Look!" Amy pointed at a few small columns of smoke billowing from a different part of the island. "You think that's where the rest of the students are?" She started walking in the direction of the smoke and I followed suit.

Oh Shi-, she still doesn't know. What do I do? What do I say? "Yea, that's probably them" the words just fell out of my mouth, it was a bold faced lie. I knew I had to tell Amy eventually, but how would she respond? Oh god that will be an awkward conversation. 'Hey Amy just so you know, we're dead, and some crazy haired dude said we needed to go here'.

I looked over at Amy; she didn't seem too badly off, I don't see any wounds or bruises. That silver haired man must have fixed us up, mostly. My legs still felt like really heavy, like I was carrying 50 pound weights. Crap, this is going to suck. This forest is so large; I have no idea how we're going to navigate through here.

"Okay the ground stops here at this cliff we're going to have to go around the cha- Chris wait!" The ground disappeared from under me, I didn't understand what was happening, but there was more pain, oh yes, lots more pain. The numbness in my legs disappears and was replaced by warmth, which ran down my legs and hit my socks, dyeing them red. I heard some crunching noises and shouts. I blacked out again.

Oh boy, I was back here again. There was no light except the small amount the silver haired man emitted.

"**So how do you like your new home" **That sentenced just really pissed me off.

"This sucks! What is going on? Who are you?" I was shouting, but I dint really care. I am going to get my answers, one way or another. "Why me, why now, is this some kind sick joke, to- to teach me a lesson? What does this accomplish?" The man looked at me like I was a child throwing a temper tantrum. "I…I just want to go home" I had calmed down from that little outrage.

"**These things, you must sort out yourself. I will not hold your hand through everything; you should consider yourself lucky that you're getting a second chance."**

He checks his arm as if there was a watch there.** "Well it's just about time you woke up, good luck" **There was a flash, and then I went blank.

I jerked up from where I was laying, there was a sharp stinging in my lower abdomen, I clutched at it and bent over. There was a hand on my shoulder and bright blue eyes staring at mine. I bent my head down, and moved back to my laying position. There was worry in her eyes, I feel so bad for putting her through all this misery, she cares for me too much.

"Chris, are you alright?" Her voice was so soft, she does too much for me, I am never able to return the favor.

"Yea, I'm fine" I slowly sat back up again, "Just, give me a minute" I looked at Amy again, she knew I was lying. "I'll be fine, alright" I got up from the ground and took a look at where I fell from. It was a very large cliff, with strange markings all over it. I slowly limped my way over to the cliff to get a closer look. It is very strange looking, as if there were claw marks all over it. What would be able to make slashes in rock like that? It doesn't matter right now; we need to get out of this forest.

I turned around to see where I had landed. Wow, this place is amazing. There was a large lake surrounded by cliff, the lake was a light blue and was very clear.

I looked over at Amy and said, "I'm going to clean myself off, alright." Amy just nodded and I started walking to the lake. Ahh, my leg hurts, but I can't worry Amy, she would be crushed to see me like this. She's a strong person, but I'm not sure how much she can take emotionally. Getting near the lake I remembered my little rant that I went on against the Silver Haired Man. 'You should consider yourself lucky that your getting a second chance', what a load of crap. The least he could have done was to put us in a warmer climate, its cold out here.

As I reached the lake I took a look out across it and sat down. Pulling up the material covering my leg, I saw the damage created by the crash and the fall. Let's see, there are a gash on my left leg and some small cuts on my right leg, the left one seems more in need of care right now, so I'll start there. I sank my leg down into the cool lake water and saw the deep blue color turn a light red. Talking my leg out, there was little blood left on my leg but, it was still bleeding a bit. Unfortunately, I didn't bring a first aid kid with me, so I had to improvise. Taking my shirt off, I started ripping off part of the sleeve and covered the wound making sure to apply pressure. I went to the bottom of the shirt and took a long strip off of the bottom. After tying the patch of shirt to my leg, I inspected the other leg and decided to wash that one off too. The blood had dried so I'm assuming the cuts must have stopped bleeding awhile ago.

When my leg touched the lake bed, I moved it around a bit getting used to the ever chilling water, and then suddenly reel my leg back after touching something at the bottom. I felt around for it again with my foot, and then dipped my arm into the water trying to grab at the object. Ha, I got it, pulling it up and inspecting it I found out that it was a knife. The metal is all rusted, but it mustn't have been in here too long. I pocketed the knife and put my shirt back on. Looking at Amy, I saw her trying to call people with her cell phone. Walking back to where she sat I saw the most peculiar thing. There's a large burnt patch of grass not far from the lake. The pain must have made me miss it the first time. Looking closer at the grass I saw a medium sized oblong black stone. Pocketing the stone, I walked the rest of the distance to Amy and plopped down next to her.

"Is your cell phone working" I asked, I knew it wouldn't but that would only dishearten her more. She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Are you alright?" She was shivering slightly and kept her gaze down at the ground. I turned my head over to the ground as well and started twiddling with my thumbs. I looked up and found that my backpack was sitting right across from me. Was I carrying that over here? Hmm, I wonder if there's a jacket in there. No, no, I didn't pack a jacket, there's no way I would have brought a jacket to Vegas during the middle of summer. I looked up at the sky, the way it is here, it seems like winter, or close to it. At this moment I realized that it was really cold. Not just 'I need to get a jacket cold' but more of a 'were going to die and turn into popsicles cold'. I looked up at the sky again, it's getting late, and there's not much time. Bolting upright I started frantically looking around for materials. "Ill be right back!" I said as I moved as quickly as my injured legs would carry me.

No, that's not it. It has to be in this pack somewhere, I knew I packed it before I left. I flipped the backpack around nearly empting the contents of the bag onto the ground. Amy questioned, "Why did you bring that with you?" Even I my self, do not know why I carry around a permanent match with me, but it may have to do with its versatility. Enough of that though, I unscrewed the cap and pulled out the small metal match. After pouring a little of the lighter fluid on the tinder I had gathered, I started striking the match against the flint bar on the side. C'mon, work, striking again, work, striking, damn it, work, striking, no, this has to work, striking, a warmth, and fire. I touched the match to the spot where I poured the lighter fluid. The tinder erupted in flame and slowly the air around me warmed up.

I look over at Amy who is staring at the dancing fire. She turns her head toward me and said in a soft tone "What are we going to do?" I turned my head to the fire and stared at the colors that emanated from the flames.

"There is something I have to tell you." I can hear Amy shifting a little, man, what's happening. "I don't think we are in Nevada" I took a deep breath then continued, "I mean, I just have this feeling that we're…in a different place." I feel sick to my stomach, I can't fully tell her what I know, she would think I'm crazy.

"So, where do you think we are?" I thought back to what I saw earlier, the ice on the shore, I can't believe I'm going to do this; I'm going to have to work around her question.

"I believe that we are up north." I looked back at Amy, she still is watching me. "It seems like it, the extreme cold, and the ice that I saw on the shore earlier, but I have no idea how we got here." Looking at Amy I see her looking down at the ground. Oh man, I feel so crappy now. "Hey." She looks back at me, "There's no use in worrying about it now, it's late and we should get some sleep if we want to reach the smoke we saw earlier."

I looked up at the sky. It's completely dark now and the only light is the fire we have and the night stars. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many stars. This place is defiantly not like home, its way too untouched. I look over at Amy; she's already asleep on the other side of the fire. I rolled over on my side; facing the fire I felt an object in my pocket. Reaching in there I felt the dagger I had gotten earlier, it was rusted. Pulling it out I remembered the sandwiches in my backpack were wrapped in foil. Sitting up, gabbed my pack and removed some of the aluminum foil off of the sandwich and crumpled it into a loose ball. I lay back down again and started rubbing the aluminum against the blade. After about 5 minuets of this, the blade looked new, or close to it. I admired the gleam that came off the blade from the fire.

There was a large gust of wind that startled me. I shot upright and looked around. Amy was still asleep, she's a heavy sleeper and the events from today had probably worn her out. Still that gust could not be natural, were too deep in the cliff for any significant wind. I looked at the trees that hung over the side of the cliff. They were perfectly still. Then what was-, I saw it then. There were to silhouettes across the lake. It looked like they were arguing. One had their arms crossed and the other looked sort of shy and meek. Then the cross armed one punched the weaker one, it looked like he was going to get beat up, but then they kissed. I scratched my head, so a guy and girl then? There was another gush of wind, and a whoosh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two yellow cat like eyes staring at me, and I froze. What is that?


End file.
